FFN Quest
by jimmyjammer1969
Summary: The FFN gang's journey to make tom not crippled
1. Chapter 1: Crippling lies

FFN Quest: The Lies of a Cripple

Candy knocked on the door. After a long drive the tomato was about to get his payoff. Seeing Tom in the flesh.

A few seconds later, he heard a squeaking sound coming from the other side of the door. But before he could get too curious, the door opened. There, in the doorway was Tom with both legs in a contorted mess and his body in a metal wheelchair. "C-candy, I told you never to come to this house!"

Candy looked down at the tangled mess of bone and muscle, which were Tom's legs. "W-what happened?" Candy finally asked.

With a sigh, Tom motioned him to come inside.

Candy looked around the depressing, grey living room. In the middle was a table with two chairs sitting on opposite sides of it. Candy was beginning to believe that it was a mistake, coming to this dismal house.

"Go ahead take a seat." Tom said, "I don't care where, just sit."

Candy did as he was told still shocked at the state his internet friend was in. Tom wheeled over with a rusty squeak sounding each time he pushed forward. When he reached the chair opposite to Candy, he lifted himself out of the wheelchair, and positioned himself on the chair. "Well, I guess I should tell you what happened." Tom said with an obvious tidal wave of emotion washing upon him.

It had just hit 3:00 AM; it was time for Tom to prepare to go to sleep. He had just finished with a long game session of Counter Strike with his friends, and he could not wait to hit that pillow. Tom got up and walked to his dresser. He stripped down to his socks and underwear and began scavenging for clean clothes. He found a shirt and put it on, but he could not find a single pair of pants. Tom looked frantically around the room searching for any sign of pants. He then looked under the couch.

Laying there, like a holy treasure untouched by human hands, was a dark green pair of pants. He had not remembered ever owning a pair like this, but he did not care. He swiped the pants from under the couch and put them on. They were a tad bit large, yet it did not matter to Tom. He was now ready for his quick wank. The wank he always did before falling asleep.

Tom jumped onto his couch, pulled his blanket over his body, and grasped his skin flute. He imagined him and his dream girl grinding while his hand went up and down the dingis. Sweat began forming on his forehead, and Tom was in the zone. Then, from inside the left leg of his pants, something began moving. The foreign entity inched closer and closer to Tom's genitals.

Tom was far too preoccupied with shaking the creamer; he did not even notice it. Until it began chewing on him.

Tom's mother, Lisa, was doing the dishes when she heard the cry of her son in the other room. She dropped the dishes and ran over to Tom's room.

"Tom the fuck yal' doin'?" Lisa said, her heart beating faster than a jet engine. She looked down at the couch and saw her son sprawled out with spiders covering his entire lower body. Blood was gushing with each bite the spiders took out of his flesh. At that moment, she realized that the insurance would never be able to pay for an injury of this magnitude.

Lisa ran to the kitchen, grabbed any device that could be used for medical purposes, and ran back to her son. "Mom, what are you doing with all of tha-" Tom was cut off by his mothers' fist flying into his face. He was knocked out cold. Lisa brushed the spiders off Tom, then grabbed a plastic spoon and chicken bone, and began performing surgery on her son.

Tom awoke to the clicking and beeping of medical equipment. He looked around the medical room devoid of people or sound, except for the constant beeping of the heart monitor and the occasional footsteps in the hallway. "Was I dreaming?" Tom thought, "or am I still in this nightmare?"

Tom began to contemplate whether to get out of the comfortable emergency bed or not, but before he could come to a decision, he began to feel immense pain in his lower body.

The beeping of the heart monitor began to get faster and louder as the pain grew stronger and stronger. Tom ripped the blanket off his body and looked in absolute horror at the twisted, stitched up wreck, which once were his legs. He let out a scream of fear and agony, as he drowned in hurricane of torment.

Two doctors rushed into the room.

"Calm down!" one of the doctors said, "we're giving you a shot, It'll make your legs numb so you can't feel the pain."

"Just make it stop!" Tom said barely registering what the doctor even said, "please!"

The doctor took the cap off the needle, and plunged it into tom's hip.

"And this happened how long ago Tom?" Candy said still trying to comprehend the story Tom just told him.

"4 years ago, Candy." Tom said, "I know it's hard to believe this, hell it was hard for me to believe it, but you must forgive me for the lies I've been telling to you and the group."

Candy got out of the chair without saying a word, and walked over to the door. "I-I just need some time to think about all this"

And with that, Candy walked out the door, and got into his car. As he was turning on the engine, he looked through the window and saw Tom, hunched over the table sobbing.

Candy pushed on the gas and turned down the next street.


	2. Chapter 2: Shadows of Regret

FFN Quest: Shadows of Regret

Cameron had been lying on his couch watching a game of football for a while now and he was not about to stop now. His home team was about to score another goal when the power went out.

"What the hell's going on!" Cameron yelled in anger.

He sat up and stretched his arms and legs out. Cameron looked down at his soda and food stained, white shirt and shorts.

"Fuck, I'm a dirty boy." Cameron thought, "Whatever, better go to the back of the house."

Cameron got up, and became incredibly dizzy. He stomped out of the room, upset over the fact that his Football Sunday was ruined by the outage. He slid open the backyard door, and walked over to the power box. There, sitting next to the box, was his sister picking flowers and shoving them into the power box.

"What the hell are you doing?" Cameron asked in shock and irritation.

"I'm making it look prettier," Cameron's sister began, "it's just this ugly metal box hanging off the side of the house, it needed a girls touch"

Cameron looked angrier than ever. He always hated his sister, sometimes he even wondered if he hated her when she came out of the womb. They were polar opposites of each other; she was far more girly than he was. She liked pink, he liked blue, she liked Barbie, he liked football, she liked roses, and he liked videogames. They were different, and she had done far too many things to Cameron that had annoyed and irritated him. This was the final straw.

A crooked smile began to form on Cameron's face. "Hey sis, want to see a garden of roses?" Cameron said in a calm tone.

"Wow Cameron that would just make my day." Cameron's sister said, delighted by the fact her brother was actually being nice.

Cameron grabbed her hand gently and led her inside. He walked down the hallway callously, with his sister skipping at his side. He opened the door to the bathroom, and motioned his sister to go in. She did and began to look around the small tiled bathroom.

"W-where's the rose garden Camy?" Cameron's sister said.

Cameron lifted the toilet seat up, and sitting there inert in the still water, was a piece of scat with unfamiliar origins. Before Cameron's sister could register what she was seeing, Cameron's hand grasped the back of her head and pushed it into the toilet water.

The minutes turned into hours, as his sister's joyous body became limp and immobile. She was dead.

DMP looked down at the police report. "What do you make of this Sam?" DMP said, pressing down on the ALT button.

He was on TeamSpeak with his friend Sam, looking at the incident file for Cameron. They were just finding out about the murder, even though it occurred four years ago.

"Man I just can't believe we've been talking to a fucking murderer this whole time." Sam said, pressing the ALT button.

"Don't worry, Sam, we'll find this disgusting boy," DMP started, "and we'll bring him to justice."


End file.
